


Normal

by vintagesam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Pre-Canon, The Winchester Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesam/pseuds/vintagesam
Summary: John Winchester's thoughts on what could have been.





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful [@trisscar368](https://tmblr.co/me3s9T5TdAa8smBmo7-aJQw)!
> 
> Written for [ the Supernatural Poetry Challenge](http://supernaturalpoetrychallenge.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!

We could have been normal.

With two little boys,  
Who learned to play catch  
In our backyard.

A white picket fence,  
Covered in scratches  
From Sammy’s favorite dog.

The lake across town,  
Where Dean learned to fish  
And taught himself to swim.

Romantic dates by candlelight,  
Abruptly ended by a call  
From a young babysitter.

Tiny lines and numbers  
Scratched into doorways as  
Our little boys grew taller.

Years upon years of memories  
Etched into the walls  
Of our perfect, normal home.

But in my heart,  
I knew our past  
Was never going away.

In my heart,  
Fire burns, and I knew  
We never could have been normal.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [@vintagesam](https://vintagesam.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Please give me feedback, because that shit is my actual life force.


End file.
